


Shattering Glass

by janeyseymour



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour
Summary: At first, she didn’t even really notice that she had become so attached to the other blonde. But then, much like shattering glass, Katherine’s views of Jane changed. Jane was like her mother. And that terrified her.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Shattering Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I decided to take a slight break from Escape (just for now) to write some sweet Mum!Jane for you. I hope you enjoy, and as always: Have a lovely day!

In this life, Katherine had grown quite fond of the motherly figure of the household. Yes, in reality, Jane was only about eight or nine years older than the youngest queen herself, but the blonde had quite a motherly presence even if she was the second youngest queen. She often followed around the woman like a lost puppy, or like a duckling as the other queens would say. As time went on and the two women grew closer, Jane never once told her to back off (nor would she; she quite liked the company that the pink haired girl provided), but Kat was waiting for that day to come. 

At first, she didn’t even really notice that she had become so attached to the other blonde. But then, much like shattering glass, Katherine’s views of Jane changed.

The third and fifth queen were settled on the couch watching reality television on a day off- something they did quite often. Kat had recently begun to sit right next to her friend and was currently very content to have her head laying in Jane’s lap while the blonde busied herself with embroidering a few flowers on the plain white shirt the two had bought recently.

“You guys are so cute.” Cathy smiled as she walked past the two to get to the kitchen for yet another cup of coffee. “Do you guys want anything to drink?”

“I’m quite alright dear, but thank you. Kitty love, would you like anything?” When the blonde didn’t get a response, she looked down to see the fifth queen fast asleep. “You know what Cath, do you think you could grab me a cup of tea? If she’s napping, I’m going to be in this position for a while.”

“Of course.” Jane continued on with her embroidery for a few minutes until Cathy sat a large mug of tea next to her. 

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, of course. Do you need anything else while I’m down here?”

“Could you pass me the remote?”

“I thought you liked this show?” Cathy gave her a questioning look but handed her the remote anyway.

“I would rather be watching the cooking channel, but-” Jane shifted herself to a more upright sitting position, unknowingly waking the sleeping queen in the process. “Kat really likes this show, and I don’t mind the background noise while I work. Besides, if it means she’ll keep me company, it’s worth listening to the ridiculous drama that is obviously scripted.” 

Katherine began to open her eyes, but Cathy began to speak. Not wanting to interrupt the conversation, she let them flutter closed again.

“You sound like a mom.”

“I don’t mean to,” Jane said, guilt creeping into her voice.

“No, it’s a good thing. Some of us need a little bit of mothering sometimes.”

“I always do wonder if I would’ve been a good mother to Edward all those years ago.”

“If it was anything like the way you are with Kat, I’m sure you would’ve been incredible.”

“Are you implying Kitty is like my daughter?” Jane asked. Her tone was confused, but there were no signs of anger or even upset. 

“I mean,” Cathy glanced at the younger queen who still looked to be asleep. “You are there for her through everything. You embroider her clothing because you know how much she loves it. If she’s having any troubles at all, you are always the first one beside her and helping her through it. The girl follows you like she’s your little duckling.”

“I guess I-”

“You even just admitted to me that you’re willing to watch a show that you’re not even all that into in order to spend time with her. That sounds pretty motherly to me.”

Jane thought for a moment before replying, “I suppose you’re right.”

“It’s a good thing. The girl needs someone like you to be there for her. Just don’t forget to take care of yourself too.” With that, the writer disappeared into her bedroom again.

Katherine, who was still pretending to be asleep didn’t realize her breathing had picked up at the realization that she maybe, just might, think of Jane as more of a mother figure than a friend.  _ Do I really think of her as a mum? No, that’s- well maybe. Katherine Howard, get it together. _ She thought to herself.

“Kitty honey?” Jane noticed the breathing of the girl on her was rapid.

_ How do I act when I’m just waking up?  _ Kat thought. She couldn’t have Jane know she just heard almost the entirety of her and Cathy’s conversation. The fifth queen shifted slightly before slowly opening her eyes and sitting up.

“Jane?” She made her voice sound as sleepy as possible.

“Are you alright love? You started breathing rather fast there,” Jane’s voice was laced with concern. The furrowing of her eyebrows didn’t help. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. I guess I was just starting to dream or something.”

“Okay dear. Just making sure you’re all good.”

“I’m good. Thank you Jane.”

“Of course sweet. If you’d like, you can go back to sleep. I’ll probably be sitting here for a bit working on this.”

“I might not fall back asleep, but can I stay here with you? You make a good pillow.”

“That’s quite alright love. We can keep watching this show if you’d like.”

“You can change it if you want?” Kat bit her tongue.  _ Now she’s going to know that you know she doesn’t really like the show. Nice going. _

“Do you not want to watch it anymore?” Jane was confused. Katherine always requested to watch this show when it was the two of them.

“I just figured maybe you would prefer to watch something else?” Kat tested the waters a bit more now. It seemed as though Jane didn’t realize she had been awake for the conversation that took place a few short minutes ago.

“This is just fine love. I know how much you enjoy it.” Jane didn’t realize what she had said. She knew how much  _ Katherine _ enjoyed it, not how she herself enjoyed it. Deciding not to press any further, the pink haired queen laid back down and sighed. 

A few days had passed since overhearing the third and sixth queens’ conversation, and Katherine had regressed back into the shy and almost mute girl she once was. She wasn’t curling into Jane on the couch in their spare time. She wasn’t offering to help cook dinner with the blonde. She wasn’t asking the third queen to spend the night in her room with her after a nightmare. In fact, Katherine could barely look the head of the household in the eye. And that was worrying the silver queen. 

The fifth queen heard a gentle knock at the door. Immediately, she knew it was Jane. Aragon would’ve knocked harder. Anne would’ve just burst into the room. Anna wouldn’t have knocked; she would just yell through the door until Katherine opened it. Cathy would’ve knocked on the door harder than Jane but softer than Aragon. 

“Kitty honey?” Jane’s gentle voice could barely be heard through the door.  _ Maybe if I just pretend I didn't hear her she’ll just go away.  _ “Sweetheart? Are you awake?” She saw the knob begin to turn. Instantly, she assumed her sleeping position and shut her eyes. Jane pushed the door open and saw what she thought was Kat sleeping.

“Oh honey,” Jane’s voice immediately got softer. The fifth queen could practically feel the love the blonde was surely looking at her with. “Well, I just came to say goodnight I guess.” Jane pulled the covers up to her chin and leaned over her. “I love you sweet girl.” She placed a gentle kiss on the girl’s temple. 

_ Do not respond _ . Katherine fought with herself. It was taking everything in her to not respond with an ‘I love you’ back.

Jane always knew just how Katherine liked her blankets. Deciding it would just be easier to go to sleep now, the youngest queen went to sleep.

_ No more was Katherine Howard in her safe bedroom with the covers tucked to her chin. No. She was on the streets alone. No longer was she in her comfortable pajamas and warm. She looked down at the clothing she was wearing: a ratty t-shirt and dirty jeans, and she was cold. Only then did she take in that there was fresh snow dusting the ground. Taking in this new environment, she began to walk around. Once she realized that she was not certain of where she was in, she sat down on a bench. _

_ “Jane?” Katherine called to the blonde walking down the street.  _

_ “Who are you, and why do you know my name?” The woman’s voice was rough. Katherine hadn’t expected it to be so dull and dark.  _

_ “Jane, it’s me. It’s Katherine. Katherine Howard?” Upon hearing the fifth queen’s name, a scowl appeared on Jane's face. The once sparkling blue eyes were now a lifeless grey. _

_ “You whore.” This isn't right. Jane would never say that word, much call Katherine that. Even in her dreaming state, Katherine knew this. _

_ “You look worse than you did when I threw you out. I didn’t even recognize you.” This dream Jane that Katherine’s mind had created was much harsher than the gentle woman she knew and loved. _

_ “What are you talking about?” _

_ “ All I did was try to be there for you, and you went and threw everything away. I paid for you to go away to college, and all you did was sleep around and party. I thought you would’ve remembered, or maybe all of the drugs you did finally got to you,” Jane replied dryly. _

_ “Jane, you don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s me. It’s Kitty. You know I would never do any of-” _

_ “Don’t do this again Katherine,” the blonde sneered. “If you think acting innocent will get you back into my house, you’re dead wrong.” _

_ “How could you?” Katherine grew angry, pointing a finger at this woman that looked like Jane. _

_ “How could you?” Jane shot right back. _

_ “I thought of you as a mother, and this is how you treat me?”  _

_ “You thought of me as your mother?” the blonde bit back a bitter laugh unsuccessfully. “I was never your mother, and you know that. I was only trying to fill Edward’s place with you. I should’ve picked Boleyn instead.”  _

Katherine shot up in her bed.  _ It was just a dream Kat. It was just a dream. _ Trying to reassure herself didn’t work. It had felt so real to the fifth queen, and she was quickly finding herself in a state of panic.

Jane woke up hearing the creaking floorboards in the hallway. No doubt it was either Katherine finding her way to Jane’s room after a nightmare or Cathy on her way to grab another cup of coffee. When the youngest queen didn’t appear at her door frame in the next few moments, Jane rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep.

Something felt off though. She knew that if Katherine was awake and upset, she would’ve made her way in by now, but the blonde couldn’t help but feel like something was wrong. Maybe against her better judgement, the third queen threw the covers off her body and set her feet on the ground. It was colder than usual. Padding down the hallway as quietly as she could, she heard what sounded like Katherine whimpering for help.

“Mum,” she whispered over and over, not realizing Jane was now on the other side of the door. 

“Kitty honey,” Jane opened the door to find the fifth queen wide awake on her bed in the fetal position. “Kitty!” Jane crossed the room quickly and knelt in front of the bed. 

“Mum,” Kat repeated. 

Jane thought for a second.  _ Is she calling me Mum? _

“Mum,” the pink haired queen whimpered again.

The third queen decided to bite the bullet and spoke, “Mum’s here Kitty. Can Mum touch you?”

Katherine snapped back to reality and realized Jane was now in the room. 

“Jane!” She panicked. She tried to back away from the queen in front of her that she tumbled over and off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud  _ thud. _

“Kitty!” Jane jumped over the bed and began to look over her girl.

“G-get away from me!” Katherine made herself as small as possible and hid her face from the blonde. 

“Kitty honey. It’s just me. It’s just Jane. I’m not going to hurt you,” Jane made her voice as soft and as warm as she possibly could.

“Please leave me alone,” Katherine began to cry. Katherine hadn’t told her not to be near her since a few weeks into being reincarnated. Jane hadn’t been prepared to be turned away.

“Do you really want that?” Jane knew the girl like the back of her hand. The first few times she had told the blonde to leave her alone, mere minutes later Katherine would be crying for Jane to come back.

“No,” the pink haired queen whispered. “Just, please don’t be near me.” Jane’s heart of stone broke. She couldn’t remain stoic anymore. Her eyes welled up with tears. 

“Okay.” Jane pulled herself up from the ground. “Where would you like me to go?” Katherine remained silent, and she didn’t dare to move from her place on the floor against the wall. 

“That’s alright love,” Jane sighed. She made herself as comfortable as she could on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

The two sat on the opposite sides of the room in silence for quite some time, but neither fell asleep. The fifth queen continued to stay curled up in a ball, staring off in the distance. The third queen kept her eyes trained on her girl. 

“You’re going to hate me,” Katherine broke the silence after a long while.

“Love, I could never hate you,” Jane stated softly, but the defiance in her voice shone through.

“Yes you will. Everyone tires of me eventually.”

“I promise you, my sweet girl, I will never tire of you. I will never leave your side.”

“Yes you will. Everyone does. My dad, Mannox, Dereham, Henry, Thomas,” Katherine listed before pausing. “My mum.”

“Sweetheart, is this what all of this is about? Your mum didn’t leave you purposely honey.”

“She still left. You’re bound to leave too.”

“Love. what are you talking about?” Jane didn’t want to assume Katherine was implying she was like a mother to her. She wanted to be sure that was what the pink queen meant before she said anything.

“I had this dream,” Kat trailed off. She began to tell the blonde about the other Jane she had met. When she was finished, Jane could only look at her in horror.

“My sweet thing, please tell me you know I would never say such horrible things to you.” Jane decided to tackle the problem of Katherine seeing her as terrible first. 

“My heart wants to know that, but clearly my head doesn’t see it that way. It was so weird seeing you so cold and distant. Even your eyes,” Kat continued. “They weren’t shining blue anymore. They were grey and dull.”

“Kitty dear, can I come sit next to you?” Jane pressed. Katherine talking to her was a good sign, and she knew the odds of the pink queen telling her no were slim at this point. The fifth queen nodded her head ever so slightly, as if she was still afraid of the woman. Jane made her way to the other side of the room and slid down the wall but refrained from reaching out towards the broken girl. 

“Can you look at me?” Kat’s eyes snapped up and met Jane’s warm blue eyes. “Do my eyes look like they’re full of hatred? Are they grey and dull?”

“No. But they were.”

“My sweet, that was a dream. I’m awfully sorry you had to see that, but I can promise you that they will never turn to stone on you.”

“How can you say that?” Katherine rushed out. “How can you just be so sure you’re not going to get fed up with me one day and leave like everyone else? How are you so sure?”

“Oh honey,” Jane sighed. “My sweet girl, I can promise you that I’m never going to leave you. Even if I die again before you do, I’m always going to be right here.” Jane pointed to Katherine’s heart. “I’ll be by your side. My love for you is set in stone. That will never change.” 

“I don’t know. Isn’t that supposed to be what family does? And yet every time back then, they all left. My mum left me.”

“Kitty,” Jane sighed. She opened up her arms, inviting Katherine but giving her the choice to hug her. It was always Kat’s choice, and the blonde would remind her of that every time. “Your mum would’ve been so proud of you. And,” Jane took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say could either send the girl into her arms or scare the girl away forever. “And your mum in this life is so proud of you too.” 

Katherine was confused. Joyce Culpepper wasn’t here in this life with her. And then it hit her. Jane just admitted she thought of her as a daughter.

“Mum,” Katherine flew into the older woman’s open arms. 

“Mum’s got you Kitty Kat,” Jane whispered as she held the girl close. The two stayed that way for what felt like forever. Eventually, the two brought themselves off the floor and onto the bed.

“I think we need to talk about a few things in the morning, but for now, let’s just try to get some rest dear. What do you think?” Katherine nodded as she tucked herself into Jane’s side. And then something happened that had never happened before: Jane started singing to her. She didn’t start singing her song at the very beginning, but rather the part of the song that she could get her message across with. 

“ _ But I hope my girl will know she'll never be alone. Cause like a river runs dry, and leaves it's scars behind, I'll be by your side. Cause my love is set in stone _ ,” she sang softly before adding, “for you Kitty. My love for you is set in stone. It will never change.” 

“I love you Mum,” Katherine whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

“I love you too my sweet girl,” Jane kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

_ Maybe Jane would be different.  _


End file.
